Question: To visit her grandmother, Jessica takes a motorcycle 12.93 kilometers and a train 12.12 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 26.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Jessica's journey in total?
To find the total distance Jessica travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on train = total distance. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ Jessica travels 25.05 kilometers in total.